


Kiss

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [583]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Prompt 70 please, with Wincest c:(Prompt # 70 my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me)





	Kiss

“This party is lame.” Dean groaned.

“Yeah, well, we have to be here, we’re on business.” Sam said, looking around. “So we’re going to be here until we find out what’s causing every-”

“Shit, hide me, hide me.” Dean said, hiding behind Sam, and poking his head out.

“What the fuck, dude? What are you doing?” Sam asked, trying to move to turn and face Dean. Dean kept Sam still and after a few moments, he finally emerged from behind Sam. “What. The. Fuck.”

“I saw an ex.” Dean muttered. “One that was really obsessed with me, you know? I was hiding.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam said, unimpressed, and Dean rolled his eyes, as the two walked around.

_

Sam and Dean had separated, trying to chat and find out what’s been happening around the town when Dean rushed over to Sam.

“Do me a favor and fucking kiss me right now.”

“Dean, we’re in public!” Sam hissed.

“No one knows that we’re brothers, fucking kiss me!”

“Why?”

“ _My ex_!” Dean hissed, eyes pleading.

“You own me.” Sam sighed.

“I owe you. Now gimme a kiss, Sammy.” Dean said, pulling Sam down by his collar and kissing him.

Sam rolled his eyes before they shut, and his hands wrapped around the nape of Dean’s neck, as he kissed back.

After a few moments, the two finally parted, and Dean grinned, giving a smaller peck on Sam’s lips.

“You’re a dork.” Sam sighed, but he smiled softly.

Dean shrugged, and took a look around. “I think I’m safe now.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sam chuckled. “Just remember that you owe me.”

“I will.” Dean said.


End file.
